numberblocksfandomcom-20200223-history
Blast Off
Blast Off is the twenty-second episode of Numberblocks. Story One evening, Numberblock One is looking at the moon. "1 marvelous moon! One day I'll go into space," she says, and she starts jumping. Then Numberblocks 2-10 join her. "You'll never get to the moon that way, 1," says 10, as she puts on her space helmet. "Just count down from 10 to 1." "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, blast off!" 10 rockets to the moon. "I'm on the moon, my friends 9 and 1 will be there soon," says 10. 10 = 9 + 1 "We're on the moon," say 9 and 1. Suddenly, 9 aliens pop out. 9 counts them. Then one more appears, which makes 10. 9 + 1 = 10 "I'm back on the moon," says 10. "Maybe two of my friends can help you get back home." 10 = 8 + 2 "I'll build you a flying saucer," 8 says. "Octoblock, build, 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8, build!" 8 does so, and 8 aliens board the spaceship. "We can't fit them all!" cries 2. So, 8 builds another spaceship. The last two aliens boarded the other ship, but the ship with 8 aliens is too heavy. 8 + 2 = 10 "It's me again!" says 10. "Not to worry, I'll bring 7 and 3 to help." 10 = 7 + 3 7 and 3 move the aliens around. Now there are 7 aliens in one spaceship and 3 aliens in the other. They try to take off, but the spaceship with 7 aliens is still too heavy. 7 + 3 = 10 "It's Ten again, wait and see, who my next two friends will be! Maybe 6 and 4 can help," says 10. 10 = 6 + 4 6 and 4 move one alien across. Now there are 6 aliens in one spaceship and 4 aliens in the other. They try to take off, but the spaceship with 6 aliens is still too heavy. 6 + 4 = 10 "Quick, before out visit ends, we've just got time for two more friends!" says 10. 10 = 5 + 5 5 and 5 split the aliens equally, so there are 5 aliens in one spaceship and 5 aliens in the other. "Let's give them a hand," say 5 and 5, and they push the aliens into space. It worked - the ships are just light enough. 5 + 5 = 10 10 rockets back home as the episode ends. Notes * 1's line "1 small step for a number, 1 giant hop for number kind", refers to Neil Armstrong's quote when he sets his first foot on the moon. * In the scene with 6 and 4, the spaceships shooting pixel aliens might refer to the game Space Invaders. * 4 and 8 are the only Numberblocks who have at least two arrangements in this episode. * This is the first time 10 stays arranged vertically through the entire episode. * This is the first time 9 doesn't sneeze. This is because he stays arranged vertically in this episode too. ** This is also the first time 9 isn't seen arranged in a square through the episode. * The aliens from this episode are used in 10's coloring game in the game Numberblocks Make & Play. * The story and images for this episode are seen in pages 27-30 of the CBeeBies Special Magazine Issue 502. ** However, in this version, the aliens speak. Gallery Numbers 1-9.png|The Numberblocks 1-9 watching Ten blast off to the moon 3B6DBE1A-1232-4F8B-B393-6BDB1E693A50.jpeg|Now Ten’s a rocket... somehow. 5F759D01-E96D-43F3-95F1-9AED996B4C5F.jpeg| 79021203-0F9A-4FF1-92FD-46CEA6E9CE96.jpeg|DICE! 87283655-5480-432F-B446-B0C59C9191AB.jpeg|vad ers 6A4C916D-7EA9-4082-8F5A-C8DC5498C005.jpeg|OCTOBLOCK IS HERE! B8721D9D-1B45-4AF5-889D-0086CF960ABF.jpeg|One looks through a telescope C8362D2E-7F3A-43B6-9FFD-1387E392A04F.jpeg|"You won't get to the moon that way, One." videoplayback (1)_1.15.360.jpg|10=9+1 videoplayback (1)_1.46.680.jpg|9+1=10 videoplayback (1)_1.56.920.jpg|10=8+2 videoplayback (1)_2.46.760.jpg|8+2=10 videoplayback (1)_2.56.400.jpg|10=7+3 videoplayback (1)_3.28.360.jpg|7+3=10 videoplayback (1)_3.40.440.jpg|10=6+4 videoplayback (1)_4.11.360.jpg|6+4=10 videoplayback (1)_4.20.840.jpg|10=5+5 videoplayback (1)_4.41.800.jpg|5+5=10 Video Category:Episodes Category:Number blocks Category:Nine No Sneeze